


Suit

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Everyone is in it, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: A single shot and a suit.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm writing really good smut stuff, I start writing smaller angsty stuff.

Daisy froze in place, halfway into a crouch, hands out wide to catch herself on the floor.

There were so many bodies. So many people scrambling, startled at the sudden onslaught of noise. Someone had screamed, she wasn’t sure if it was her own voice. It could have been.

She couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t un-see the slow-motion race of men in suits… So many men… There had been thirteen of them in the room. Thirteen bodies all racing for safety in thirteen different directions.

No.

That wasn’t right.

Eight bodies had moved toward a single point. A single purpose. The remaining four had fled. Attempted to hide.

There was no air in the room. No sound either. Time seemed to balance precariously on a knife’s edge.

She willed her body to drop to the floor, to land fearfully behind something safe to save her life.

A hand grabbed her, fisted the back of her dress, and yanked her down even as her eyes stayed fixed on that spot. On the way hot metal broke apart tightly woven fabric, sending a spray of red out into the air beyond.

She landed hard and rolled to her back. Her dress rode up, but propriety would hardly matter if they all died here today. Brown eyes stared down at her, a mouth moved but she couldn’t hear the question and then he was on top of her, covering her body with his own.

They were outnumbered three to one… Three (mostly) big strong men to each of the women. It caught in her mind, the teasing smile hours earlier that they were so safe, so protected, by the men.


	2. Chapter 2

Fear coursed, pulsed with reckless abandon, through her body. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she understood she should be in pain. He’d shoved her to the floor with his full force and she could feel the telltale burn of bloodied hands and knees.

Her right arm wouldn’t move, its angle telling her she should be in tears, but there was no time. No time to cry or feel pain.

Only time for fear.

With her left hand, Nadine pushed into a better position, just in case she needed to flee. From around the edge of the partial wall, she could see across the floor. She watched as a body crumpled, dropping into an undignified heap.

She wanted to close her eyes; wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. Couldn’t avoid the permanent nightmare being imprinted on her brain. It would play forever on loop, the slow, sinking drop to the ground.

There was a scream. Voices shouting, demanding, and then a bevy of sounds that made her want to recoil.


	3. Chapter 3

Two instincts had warred within him at the first pop, to run for his boss or to run for himself. Somewhere he knew, he could only save one.

Eight suits had turned toward a single point, so he’d shifted his focus to who was left behind. Who he could focus on saving and maybe save himself too.

Three steps. Three strides and the unmistakable sound behind him of flesh being punched through. The small exhale of finality. Ahead of him he watched dark brown eyes widen in fear, frozen in time and space as they witnessed the end of a timeline. He prayed hard but didn’t look back, there was no time. A handful of dress and he put his weight into taking them both to the ground, trying and failing to assess her state before covering her. Protecting her in the only way left.

If it were her time, they’d have to get through him first.

Fighting to find his breath, he finally looked up. Looked back.

Red was such a horrific color.


	4. Chapter 4

_Never by the door._

He took every threat seriously, no matter how the brass categorized it. They’d been arguing the point in the room making it crowded and chaotic. More chaotic than he’d liked.

They had one job. One person to keep alive.

The pop hadn’t even processed yet before he was moving. Diving to shield her from harm, broken bones and bruises could be mended. Only once she was secure did he look back, see a spray of blood that misted over the floor.

Somewhere there was a scream. And unholy sound of pain and despair.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood. Limbs angled and swelling from the trauma.

He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t hear. Couldn’t think.

He wasn’t the guy who was a savior, more like he was the guy who needed saved. He wasn’t the guy with strength or power or even a decent plan.

The only plan that had pulsed through him had been to seek shelter. She’d been standing at his side, some instinct deep within had said she needed to be made safe as well.

He hadn’t realized his own strength, or maybe adrenaline had given him more. Landing hard beside her, he looked up, the chaos behind him, at her face, wanting to assess how she was. Her eyes were focused past him, mouth open in silent horror.

Somewhere else in the room, a disembodied voice screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn’t need combat training to know his singular life purpose and how to do it. He didn’t need training from diplomatic security. To him, it was common sense.

Protect his wife above all else.

A small part of him loved that she was always surrounded by six agents. It kept her protected.

She was precious, fragile, and he wanted her treated that way.

He’d been in the far corner of the room, out of the way of her staff and security. He wasn’t supposed to linger for official business.

Too far.

Running alongside the bullets, knowing too well that they’d reach their target first.

He wasn’t Superman. He wouldn’t make it. Wouldn’t be the one keeping her protected this time.

There was red. Red had been his favorite color, once upon a time, but now… now it forced bile to rise. He would never unsee the red.

His feet stumbled. Tripped. He was too far.

He knew that scream. Would hear it forever. It started and didn’t end.


	7. Chapter 7

Fear.

Heat.

Pain.

There was no air anymore. Someone had taking it all away.

Limbs turned leaden in an instant.

Darkness seeped in, the light vanishing quickly as other senses began to fade out. Pour out through the gaping hole.

Wanted to speak. Wanted to say something to make the shrieking stop, but their mouth had no interest in playing along.


	8. Chapter 8

The room seemed to explode. In an instant, a single blink of her eyes, everything was as it should be and then it wasn’t. Bodies were on the floor. Pain and fear were palpable in the room. Hands, bodies, forced her back and down. The weight of them a shield.

He’d been too far away. He shouldn’t have attempted; she was already safe.

Red rain sprayed forward, and she felt it, the tiny drops on her face. He’d almost made it.

Her body only knew one response, one thing to do as he simply ceased to be.

She screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Gladiolus so dark red they looked like they were turning black.

_Generosity, because he was. Strength of character, because he had it in spades. Faithfulness, because no other word fit better._

Hyacinths dark and almost clashing.

_Sorrow which they would feel for years. Regret that it had to end this way._

Gerbera Daisies at odds with the rest of the spray.

_Purity._

=MS=

Daisy stared at the bouquet in her hand. She didn’t want to step forward, didn’t want to lay them on the gleaming casket shining in the sunlight. She hated the sun, hated that it dared shine on a day such as this. She wanted it gray. Gray forever.

Gray like his suit had been.

=MS=

Right arm casted and in a sling, Nadine stood in flats and stared ahead, eyes remaining unfocused. She didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to watch this nightmare carry on. She wanted to scream about the Gladiolus, the red too overwhelming for her. She wanted to destroy the Hyacinths, their blue too reminiscent of a tie.

She wanted to cradle the Daisies in her palms and weep over them for eternity.

=MS=

Agents formed a perimeter around the small gathering. Family and friends inside while they made a ring, a wall, blocking out the outside world. The otherwise private ceremony had been opened to any agent from either security agency. Word had gotten out.

They stood as an army of suits, mourning. 

=MS=

Henry kept his arm around his wife. He fisted their combined bouquets, cursing their existence, while he held the empty shell of Elizabeth close. A week had passed, too fast and too slow. A week of unfocused eyes and silence. He couldn’t blame her. He’d seen it, seen her watching it. She was in the nightmare that played on loop in his mind.

Her scream and then… Silence.

=MS=

Matt swiped away another tear, determined to not fall apart just yet. He was filled with pain. Filled with agony for the loss and the pain he’d caused. He couldn’t look at Nadine without hearing the snap and seeing the swelling, knowing he’d caused her such pain amid their collective nightmares. Looking around, he caught her eye and them looked away. She’d forgiven him in the instant it had happened, thankful it hadn’t been worse.

It would be a long time before he forgave himself.

=MS=

The minister droned on about life and loss and Jay wanted to scream. It was too formal, too detached. They should be around a table with drinks being poured, that’s how it should be done. Not this. Never this. This was goodbye instead of until next time. This wasn’t a celebration, didn’t reflect the person before them. His hands fisted and his eyes squeezed shut.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way.


End file.
